


What did you bring to school today?

by PastaBucket



Category: Calvin & Hobbes
Genre: Alternative Universe - Insane, Body Horror, F/M, Gore, Guro, Necrophilia, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket
Summary: A sort of continuation from chapter 1 of Zoloft Revolution, but not really, since this universe has a completely different tone.I hesitate to call Calvin a psychopath in this, or even a sociopath. He's just a bit different. Maybe it's the meds. Maybe he's sane and it's really the world that's crazy - how about that?





	1. Chapter 1

"So what's in it?", one of the three girls wondered, referring to the large black plastic sack Calvin carried over his shoulder as they stood waiting for the schoolbus.

"Susie.", Calvin explained triumphantly.

"Who's that?"

"Oh, just some girl I go to school with."

"...and she's in the sack?"

"Yup."

"I don't believe you."

Calvin sighed, put his sack down on the floor and started rummaging through it. "Here's her left arm." He waved it about as if Susie was waving from the sack. "...and here's... Wait..." He lifted up her hip section into view, to the whitened faces of the girls. "...and here's her pussy.", he smiled.

"W-wha'?", one of the girls stammered. "Why's she all cut up like that?!"

"Well, it's easier to handle her like that.", Calvin explained. "They don't look like it, but a human body is pretty heavy, even after you've rinsed out their inner parts and preserved her so she doesn't decay, but like this I can just pull out her hip whenever I want to be intimate with her. It's still seven kilos to lift up and down, but I figure I'll eventually build enough muscle to fuck her without complications."

"B-but why?"

"Well, why not? You girls are so annoying. Particularly Susie was such a bitch while she was still alive. ...but dead you're much nicer.", Calvin smiled.

"But we ARE nice.", one of the girls protested.

"Nah, you just like to think you are. Susie is much better this way - aren't you, Susie?" Calvin lifted up her head from the sack, and worked her jaw while throwing his voice. "Oh, yes. Calvin is my lord and master now, and I live to suck his dick any time he wants to."

"This is horrible!"

"Hey, YOU're horrible.", Calvin frowned. "I wouldn't have had to do this if you were nice to me." He saw the bus approaching and packed up the sack again. "I turned Susie into the perfect woman, and I'll probably marry her one day. You'll see."

"Why are you taking her to school with you?"

"Well everybody has to go to school. The teacher would worry if she didn't show up."


	2. Chapter 2

"Susie Derkins?"

"She's here, Miss Wormwood!", Calvin raised his hand. "She's all accounted for - I counted her myself."

"What's she doing in the sack?", Wormwood asked, looking at the plastic sack seated on top of Susie's chair.

"Well, not much. Taking a well deserved rest.", Calvin explained.

"Susie, there'll be no sleeping during class. You better come out of there and pay attention.", she told the sack.

"It's okay. I'll get her out of there." Calvin rummaged through the sack and finally placed Susies lifeless head on the desk, facing front.

"Oh dear.", Wormwood exclaimed. "You're looking a bit pale there, Susie. You better not have anything contagious."

"Nah, I stuffed her with so much preservatives that that shouldn't be a problem.", Calvin explained.

"I take it this is your doing?"

"Yeah, Hobbes was kind of reluctant to help out, but thankfully we have the internet now, miss. There's lots of read about taxidermy. I figured that later on Susie can be my science project."

"Oh kids these days. Well, as long as Susie's nice and quiet during class, I won't mind."


End file.
